A Different Dawn
by I'm-an-angry-baby
Summary: "Some say the world will end in fire, Some say in ice. From what I've tasted of desire I hold with those who favor fire." I do agree with Robert Frost on one thing. I side with fire, always. He is my fire and me? Well, I'm his ice. This is our story told in the most raw form. *New Moon AU, Lemons*
1. Chapter 1

**First off, thank you for giving this story a shot. I'm not expecting it to be too terribly long and I've already got it all mapped out. I will try my very best to keep chapters flowing.**

 **Another thing, A lot of stuff is different in this story than the twilight universe beyond the fact that it's a Jake and Bella story. one, Bella doesn't know the Cullen's are vampires. Two, Jake phases months before this. Three, Bella did not experience her tragic depression. There are many more, but these are the most important ones.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **A Different Dawn**

 **Chapter One**

Bella Swan's life had been one of the completely mundane. She didn't do sports, she hated shopping, and she wasn't one to completely engross herself in romantic relationships.

She had been in one relationship. She was with Edward Cullen for a while. She wouldn't say she loved him, she didn't know him well enough for that, but she liked him. He was gentleman and a bit witty, but he was very closed off, guarded. He wouldn't let her in. She would question him about his family, his interests, and any friends he had and he would be amazingly vague. He only wanted to talk about her, like he was trying to see inside of her head.

He would give her weird looks that her friend Mike had made jokes about, saying he looked at her like she was something to eat. She always laughed this off.

She didn't lust after Edward. He was so pale, even whiter than her, and he was so scrawny. She did love his tousled bronze hair, how it looked like he just rolled out of bed, and his eyes were very unique, a golden brown, more gold than brown. Sometimes they were black though and she'd ask if he was okay and he would shrug it off.

He had invited her to have a little romantic evening with him on her eighteenth birthday, but she turned him down. She was sick of going on dates with him where he wouldn't eat anything, wouldn't open up to her, and she sure as hell would be lucky to get a chaste kiss from him. When she would push for more, he would push her away. She thought at first that maybe he had some skeletons in his closet that made him so distant and want to abstain from most physical contact. It was sad to think of, but this was her only conclusion.

Enough was enough. She broke it off with him and he was stone-faced about it. He only wished her the best in future relationships, but she wasn't sure if he was being sincere. She hoped he was, though. He had brought them to that place after all.

She was sad at their relationship ending, but she didn't let it hold her down. She didn't have much time to dwell anyways.

Him and his family left two days later with no notice, clearing out their house on the outskirts of town under the cover of the woods.

She could still remember what she was doing when that happened only because it was such a frightful experience. She had gone for a walk in the woods and got off the trail to look at wildlife babes. She got so turned around that she couldn't find the trail. She began to panic when she didn't recognize any of the woods around her and twisted her ankle on a tree root. She never considered herself graceful, but she didn't consider herself to be a klutz either.

She tried to walk on her foot but it was useless. She was stuck under that tree for hours upon hours. She became so sleep deprived, hoping to catch a glimpse of some human hiking nearby. She was starved, having not eaten since the morning she went hiking. She was dehydrated and she was in a lot of pain in her ankle. Soon, all of this took its toll on her and she laid down in the soaked grass, gazing at the cloudy sky as rain drizzled on her.

She began to sing to herself a sweet little chorus from when she was a small child and her mother would try to sing her to sleep.

More hours passed and the cloudy sky turned dark and stars started to show themselves. Everything after that was hazy. She was awake, but also very loopy, very physically ill.

All she could remember was someone calling her name, but she had lost to strength to answer, and then the next thing she knew was she was at home, sleeping on the couch.

Charlie had demanded answers for her disappearing into the woods like that. After eating and drinking plenty, she told him her tale of what happened in those woods. Her tale didn't sound believable, but he could see she wasn't lying. She had no poker face and he would know immediately if she was hiding something.

He was used to her being open with him. She never had anything to hide. If he asked her a question, she answered honestly unless she thought it would hurt his feelings, like when he bought a pair of Mariners shoes and asked her what she thought. Though she wanted to say they were a ridiculous waste of money and were burning holes in her retina, she told him they showed team spirit. It wasn't quite a lie, but she still held her tongue to a degree.

She threw herself into many things. She worked her job like she did before and went to school regularly, but now, she started doing other things like volunteering at the homeless shelter on Saturday mornings and tutoring others at her school. She didn't have many people she would classify as friends, mostly just Angela Weber and her boyfriend, Ben Cheney. Ben was a football player, but stuck more to Angela's crowd.

They were quite a strange mix; two jocks, two nerds, a runway wannabe, a photography geek, and Miss. Forks High. While Ben was a football player, Mike was the star basketball athlete of the school. Angela wanted a career in photography. Eric was in every intellectual club the small town school had to offer. Tyler didn't fit into any category other than he was a real slacker. Lauren was too busy looking in her mirror to take time to even try to show if she had any brains under all those blonde strands and layers of makeup. Jessica was a different story, though. She was the girl so many girls wanted to be like and a lot of guys wanted to date. She was a natural beauty, sweet, funny, and very smart. She didn't have to try hard to be a straight A student. It just came naturally. She was on the Student Council and was a member of the cheer squad, but not quite the captain.

It was no shock that she caught Mike's eye and they had been together for well over a year.

Bella was envious of Jessica, but not for the attention or her boyfriend. She envied that everything came so easy to Jessica. She never had to try to fit in, unlike Bella.

She liked to call what she suffered from as both mild social awkwardness and anxiety for overwhelming social situations.

Until she got over those issues, she would be content with herself and enjoy her life as it was, normal and average.

"You so did not!" Jessica screeched out as Tyler laughed.

"I did." Ben laughed at this as his arm went around Angela's shoulder.

"And what did your dad think of you toilet papering his house?" Bella snickered at this banter as she poked at her salad.

It was lunch time on their first day back from winter break and Tyler was weaving his tale of how he toilet papered his dad's house when he was staying with his mom. He wouldn't say it, but he was pissed that his dad walked out on his mom.

"Dumbass has no idea it was me." Bella normally wouldn't condone behavior like this, but the way Tyler had described it was funny.

"He still have a rod iron pole up his ass?" She asked teasingly and he chortled happily.

"As always!" Everyone laughed except for Ben who rolled his eyes.

"Go ahead. Keep dogging on your dad." Tyler scowled at him.

"Oh, yeah? Like your dad is so perfect. Tell us what your dad has done lately." Ben looked nervous as he cleared his throat.

"Actually, speaking of my dad, my mom is making him get rid of his bikes." Bella was surprised to hear this. Ben was also going on about how in love his dad was with his antique bikes.

"What, why?" Mike asked, astonished.

"She thinks they represent a mid-life crisis and wants them gone. He's not sure what to do with them. He can't just sell them. They don't run and there aren't many mechanics around that he could scrap them to. Do you guys have any idea what to do? Mom is turning the house into a battlefield over those hunks of junk." Everyone went silent for a minute and Bella thought about this.

Technically, she did know a mechanic by the name of Jacob Black. She hadn't seen him since her birthday when he brought her a surprise birthday gift to her school, an authentic Native American dreamcatcher. She thought it was so sweet of him, even though they had barely even talked.

She liked Jacob. He was sweet and funny and they got to talk a bit when they first met, at First Beach.

"I know someone who might want them." She spoke up and all eyes went to her, shock flashing across every last one.

"Really? I didn't think you hung out with bikers?" Jessica asked, not meaning to sound offensive.

"Oh, no, not like that. I have a family friend who is a mechanic. Well, he doesn't really practice. He does jobs for locals who can't afford to go to a shop. He is second generation. His dad was a mechanic before his health got too bad." She gave out a short description of the young mechanic from the reservation.

"You think this mechanic would want them?" She shrugged a bit.

"I'm not sure. I know Jacob likes to rebuild cars. I don't know how much experience he has with bikes, but his dad only gets social security so I'm sure he'd be willing to take them if only to fix them to sell for some cash." She shrugged a bit, not even completely sure if he would want them.

"Well, if he wants them, he can have them for free. As long as they are gone." Bella nodded with a small smile.

"I can pick them up after school and take them to him if you want." Ben was eager for this. He was so glad his house wouldn't be a war zone anymore.

* * *

Bella was surprised by the sight of the bikes and how they seemed to be rather difficult for a guy as bulky as Ben to lift into the bed of her truck.

His breath was ragged after he finished loading them and Angela ran to him worried.

"Babe, are you okay?" He nodded as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, those thing are really heavy." Bella felt bad that she couldn't help her friend load them, but there wasn't much she could do. She wasn't a bodybuilder or an athlete. There was no way she could have lent him a hand even if she had wanted to.

"I hope Jacob will be able to get them out." Bella said aloud and her two friends nodded.

"Let us know how it goes, okay?" Angela asked and Bella nodded with a small smile.

"Of course. I'll call you later." They waved their goodbyes as Bella made her way to climb into her truck.

She made the short drive to the police station for one reason only.

She had absolutely no idea where the Black house was. Sure, she had visited there when she was a kid, but she had never been by herself and didn't remember how to get there.

A part of her felt bad. She had never tried to hang out with Jacob though he had expressed interest in the past. He made sure she knew the few times they saw each other that he wanted to be friends, but she never put forth the effort. It wasn't that she didn't want to, she really liked him, but a friendship with him didn't seem reasonable at the time.

If they spent time together, she would no doubt be the one going to see him and that would be a lot of money spent on gas. La Push was a good fifteen minute drive away which was about half a tank for one round trip.

As far as she knew, his car was still out of commission and he was trying to get it up and running. Until he did, it didn't seem like a plausible friendship. That didn't mean she couldn't pop by every once in a while to hang out for a day.

She swore this is what she would do. She figured he would love this idea.

She pulled up in front of the station and saw Charlie standing outside, chatting with another cop. Both of their eyes looked worried as they took in the two-wheel death machines in the bed of her truck.

She got out of her truck as the other police officer walked away and Charlie gave her a warning glare.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why are there two motorcycles in the back of your truck?" She put up her hands defensively. She knew how he felt about them. He saw motorcycles as an accident waiting to happen, especially for someone with as much bad luck as his daughter.

"I can explain. They aren't mine and they aren't for me. They don't even run, dad." She pushed out quickly to keep him from busting a vein in his forehead.

"Then why do you have them?"

"Ben's dad needs to get rid of them so I offered to see if Jacob would want to fix them up to sell. Ben had said something about one of them being worth a pretty penny." He looked surprised at her.

"You are taking them to Jake?" She nodded with a little flush.

"Except I can't remember where him and Billy live." She was embarrassed to admit this and Charlie found it comical.

"Bells, you haven't been to their house since you were five years old." She nodded in agreement.

"Which is why I came to you for directions." He looked over at the bikes irritatedly and groaned. He didn't like that she was going to give these bikes to a sixteen year old boy, but she was right about one thing. Selling them was a good idea and would bring much needed money into the Black household.

"I admit, I don't like this, but if Jake is just going to fix them to sell, I can't bellyache too much. Billy probably won't throw a fit about them either." She nodded, egging him on. "What are you going to do with them if Jake doesn't want them?" Charlie asked curiously and Bella looked back at the bikes.

"I'll probably take them to the dump. Ben's dad has tried selling them but no one wants them. I figured it would benefit both Ben and Jacob if he had the option to take them." Charlie saw her point and had no more protest.

"Alright, come in and I'll get it for you." Bella grinned big as Charlie escorted her into the station that was alive with horror. Anxiety filled the whole place. The tension was so thick it would shatter a knife that tried to cut it. Phones were ringing off the hook and there was yelling and shouting in corners.

"What's going on, dad?" She asked as they entered his office, every wall made of soundproof glass. More than likely, it was this way for private conversation.

"Some more dead hikers were found this morning." He admitted as he sat at his desk and she took a seat across from him.

"What? Where?" She asked, concerned.

"Out near Hollow's Pass." She knew of Hollow's Pass. It was in the woods at the edge of town heading towards Port Angeles. It was where a lot of the locals would go to camp.

"Will it be closed off now that it's getting so close to town?" He shook his head sadly.

"I have issued a warning of this wild animal issue, but not many want to hear about their safety. They think they can handle themselves. So did the Newton's." He whispered the last part, but she heard every last word.

"The Newton's? That's who was killed? Mike's parents?" Charlie sighed and nodded.

"I'm not supposed to say anything, but yes. We are keeping it quiet right now for his sake." She felt so terrible. A part of her felt like she should go to Mike, offer him some support, but her gut knew Jessica was probably doing the best that could be done.

"I'll keep my mouth shut about it. You have my word." He smirked proudly at her.

"I know you will." He took a deep breath and grabbed a pen and sticky note from his desk before going to jot down the Black address. "Here you go." He handed the sticky note over to her and she plastered it to the screen of her phone, shoving it in her pocket. "I might be working a double tonight with what happened so don't expect me home at any point. Just...be safe." She nodded and gave him a hug before she laugh. As she went to walk out of the station, she saw in an officer's office that Mike was sitting in front of the desk sobbing as Jessica held him.

Poor Mike.

* * *

Bella plugged the address into her GPS and followed the directions, at the beast's snail pace, to La Push.

She had forgotten how beautiful the beach was, how the trees bent with the wind, and how the air was so fresh the salt nearly burnt your nose.

She loved it. The place had a feeling of _home_ radiating through the land. It was peaceful.

Bella followed the rubble street down to the dirt driveway leading to the red barn style home of the Black house. She noticed the beautiful purple flowers that lined the outside of the house and the yellow rose vines that ran up the trellis on the side of the house. The porch was covered in scuff marks and the windows were covered in dirt smears, but it was truly a beautiful home, one that had a 'mi casa es su casa' feel to it.

A sense of contentment and relaxation filled her as she pulled up to the garage that she could see the silhouette of a rather tall male inside. The interior was dark so there was very little she could see.

She slowly got out of the truck and stood there for a moment as the figure walked out of the garage, wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

Shock flew through her. This couldn't be Jacob Black. No, it was impossible. He looked too different, but yet he still looked the same.

Gone was the long, gorgeous strands he had sported since she came back to Forks. His hair was chopped off, maybe only an inch long. It was a little messy, going in every which way, but the style complemented his features. His face wasn't hidden anymore.

Thick eyebrows, long lashes, honey brown eyes, high cheekbones, defined jawline, and full, moist lips were all in full view.

He was no longer a boy. Jacob Black has gone from a lanky-ish kid to a man practically overnight.

He had thick, hard muscles that pool out of the sleeve of his shirt, covering his biceps and forearms and she could see the eight pack he had under his shirt and the hard pectorals.

She was never one to go all mushy minded over a guy, but damn, Jacob was not the boy she remembered anymore.

Her eyes met his and she felt the strangest thing ever. It was like a string had connected her gaze to his, holding them together. His eyes held hers, but she wasn't looking at him, she saw beyond those honey brown eyes of his.

She experienced flashes like a kaleidoscope of memories that had yet to pass. Memories of laughter, love, and enjoying life by his side.

No, she couldn't think of him like that. Jacob and herself weren't in a place for something like that, but still, those memories, they brought a shy smile to her face.

Subconsciously, she wanted those flashes to become true and to live them out.

Softly, she finally spoke.

"Hey, Jacob."

 **I really hope you like it so far. For the next update, Jake's reaction to Bella's arrival and the rest of her visit. Let me know what you thought of it.**

 **Love you all,**

 **Lina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for giving this a chance! I am so glad for all the lovely comments you left for me. They pushed me forward to finish this as quickly as I could. Now, for Jake's reaction to Bella's arrival. Who all is ready? Well, ready or not, here he comes!**

 **A Different Dawn**

 **Chapter Two**

Jacob Black had a life far from glamorous or perfect. It had been downright tragic and sad.

He had always been an optimistic and it was something he proudly carried on from his mother. He didn't remember much about her. She only appeared in fleeting memories, flashes at random of a smile, a hug, or a kiss on his small forehead.

He had been present for her gruesome death. He was much too young. He didn't remember much from it though it was his oldest memory. The bits and pieces weren't explained to him until he was much older. He had flashes of his mother screaming out, flashing red, white, and blue lights, and the bloody scene of her mangled body. He would have nightmares of it and bits of memory of it would resurface during his nightmares.

The most vivid one was where his mother was face to face with him, whispering sweetly like the protective mother she was "Close your eyes, Jacob."

His dad had told him that what had occurred had gotten to him too early, that he naturally blocked it out to protect his young mind. A part of him was glad and a part wished he could remember.

Billy and the twins had gone away on a father-daughter bonding camping trip and had come home to find Sarah dead on the floor and Jacob, starved, dehydrated, covered and sitting in a pool of his mother's blood.

The twins had screamed for hours at the scene of their mother, but Billy quickly focused on his son that was only a toddler, just three years old.

It was this day that haunted the whole Black family, even Jacob who couldn't wrap his head around what he didn't remember.

Even after what happened, he was always a smiling, laughing, happy kid. He had friends, had hobbies, and tried his best not to think of his mother.

It wasn't until he phased that he found out what he was missing in his memory. It wasn't a crazed, wild animal that broke into their home that day, but a pair of blood thirsty vampires. When he dug deeper into his memory, he remembered a man and woman at their door that day. The woman was white as a sheet, crazy red hair, and eyes that matched her hair. The man shared his companion's crimson eyes and pale skin, but also had long, straight blonde hair, tied back with a rubber band.

His mother was scared of them because she knew what they were. He knew that now.

Jacob's life didn't get any better after finding this out. There had been a girl who had caught his attention, mahogany hair, ivory skin, cocoa eyes. She was so sweet and funny. A little awkward at moments, but she had caught him.

He spent a lot of time trying to figure out how to see Bella more and more after they first met, but by the second chance he got, it was too fucking late.

He didn't find out until he phased, but her little boy toy was like the man and woman who murdered his mother in cold blood.

He only ever saw them together on two occasions, but from the looks he gave Jacob, he knew what Jacob would become, a werewolf. At the time, Jacob didn't know what the Cullen guy was. He was sickened by the fact that his dream girl, Bella, was messing around with such a horrible creature of darkness. Why wasn't she normal? Why couldn't she run from things that want to kill her?

At first he had pegged the question, could he be certain that Bella even knew? Maybe she was just oblivious like everyone else around those bloodsuckers. They had an entire town fooled!

He never got to ask those questions to those demons because, two days before he phased, they left and dragged sweet Bella into the woods where she stayed for two fucking days! She looked so haunted when she came out, unmoved by anything. It was like there was a ghost in her eyes.

He was filled with such anger at seeing her like that he phased for the first time when he got home. He wasn't supposed to phase that soon, but his anger at the situation pushed him to do so prematurely and then he found out all of Isabella Swan's dark secrets.

He was very torn on how to feel about her and what position she had put herself in by being involved with those leeches. One part of him wanted to hate her for her willingness to be with them and _love_ them. The other part of him thought it showed the size of her heart, leaving something that no one else could.

His little crush on her was gone, but still, he was plagued with the questions. Why did she love those monsters?

It was January. The air was crisp, but it didn't affect him. He didn't feel cold. Really, it only felt good on his burning skin, made him feel more human.

He really missed the mundane, being just your average teenage boy from the reservation. He missed a sense of normalcy in his life. The only thing he got that from anymore was eating burnt toast with his dad in the morning and even that showed the supernatural like how he had to eat ten times as much as his father or how Billy would ask about pack business. It was always looking over his head.

There was nothing that could give him a moment to forget he wasn't who he used to be. Vampires took that from him, too. First his mom which lead to his sisters leaving and now who he used to be was gone. Not just the fact that he technically wasn't human anymore, but that he wasn't carefree anymore and didn't constantly walk around with a smile.

He missed not having to worry constantly.

He was in the process of tinkering around on his car. He had gotten it running, but running didn't mean that it was reliable yet. Just a few more weeks and it would be up and going. Not that he would be using it much. He spent most of his time patrolling or going to school. He had thought about dropping out and getting his GED. He had fallen behind, but not because he didn't know the material. He was just so distracted by more important things, like being Alpha.

He didn't even have time for the girl he had been dating. Mahlena was nice enough. Sweet, pretty, but she didn't know his secret which created a huge wedge. She was always pushing for why he was unreachable so much, why shouldn't be around his friends, and much more. She wanted him to let her in and he couldn't blame her. She seemed more invested than he was. It was pretty casual to him. He wouldn't tell her this. It would probably break the poor girl's heart.

Things had ended a few days before then because she confessed to him that she slept with someone else. It was upsetting, sure. He liked Mahlena, but it gave him an out of a stressful situation without making himself look like an ass. The only thing that really pissed him off about it was that she slept with one of his pack, Paul.

Paul had seen in his head that he wanted to end his relationship with Mahlena and figured he was helping by propositioning her. He got Paul was trying to be helpful, but seriously! He slept with his alpha's girlfriend!

Mahlena has been trying to reconcile with Jake, but he wasn't interested. He wanted to move on. Dating was stupid with what he was and with imprinting looming over his head, it would only end in heartbreak. Maybe he should just be like Paul and just sleep with girls that were interested in only one-nighters.

No, that was just stupid.

Jake was alerted by the sound of a loud engine and tires crunching that ground that someone had arrived, but it was the unique sound of the engine that made him pause.

No, it couldn't be! Why was she there?! They hadn't spoken or seen each other since he phased!

Why was Bella Swan there?

His anxiety went on overload as he struggled to calm down. Maybe she was there for his father? Yeah, that seemed most plausible. There was no way she would be there to see him.

A part of him was glad but also sad. Damnit! Even when he thought he was over his stupid crush on that girl, it rested his ugly head and reminded him that she still held a special place in his heart, a place just for her.

No, he couldn't let himself. She was the enemy. She dated the very kind of creature that murdered his mother! No, he wasn't going to be hopeful for anything. He would stay hidden.

Yeah, that was it. He would hide in the garage until she left. No matter how stupid it sounded.

He snuck a peek out of the garage and saw the red truck that was burned into his mind driving towards the garage, parking a few feet away.

She didn't looked lifeless like she had the last night he saw her as her eyes traveled around, taking in her surrounding.

He noticed her eyes caught his shadow as she climbed out of the truck.

Just great! She saw him! This was the last thing he needed. There was no point in hiding now. He grabbed a rag to wipe off his hands and slowly strolled out of the garage, out of the shadow.

He noticed her eyes moving up and down him and he felt a bit smug. He knew he was what Jared would call them, 'eye candy'. Girls went crazy over the physique his wolf gave him. He never really cared much what others thought, but it made him feel good about himself that this girl was ogling him.

It was when their eyes met that his world erupted into pure chaos.

He saw flashes of things that hadn't come to pass. Him making love to her, marrying her, being present for the birth of their first child, holidays with her by his side. He saw so many loving memories that seemed more like pictures flashing mixed with the sound of her voice echoing his name through his mind, all in different tones. Her voice went from passionate to adoring, fearful, pained, desperate, and weak. They all fused together until he couldn't decipher which feeling was behind each different time she called to him.

Then, the memories flashed by faster and faster as her voice changed to her saying different things coupled with his name.

 _Jake, don't go…..Jake, stay….Jake, get in here….Jake, can I ask for one thing….Jake….Jacob!..._

Then, suddenly, it all came to a sudden stop. He was glad, too. It was much more intense than he had ever heard of this experience being. He felt like he was losing his grip on reality.

It was silent and everyone was white then it darkened until he realized he was standing in his garage with that beautiful pale woman in a layered black dress that went from the top of her breasts to her knees along with straps starting to fall from her shoulders.

She was gazing up at him, her body almost touching his, her eyes looking so adoring at him. His palm came up and stroked along her cheek causing her eyes to drift closed, her hand clasping over his.

" _Jake."_ She whispered his name before opening her big brown eyes shyly and smirked at him. " _I choose you."_ She spoke sincerely and his breath caught from her words. A small smile appeared on her lips as she bit at it. " _I love you. I will always choose you."_ He was amazed by her words yet comforted. He submitted to the feeling she was invoking within her and she smirked as his arms wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him, their bodies finally touching. " _Who am I, Jake?"_ She asked which confused him. Didn't she know?

" _You're Bella."_ She frowned and shook her head.

" _More than that. Who am I?"_ She asked again and he thought for a minute before he realized the answer she was seeking. He leaned closer to her and their gazes stayed locked.

" _You are my imprint."_ Her smile brightened when he told her this.

" _Exactly."_ He chuckled before he was suddenly pulled out of the longest imprint vision he had ever heard of occuring and realized he was still standing in the doorway of the garage, a dirty rag in his heads, her before him.

How could this be happening? He had imprinted on the only person in the world that would cause an uproar not just among his pack, but the council as well. She had been so dubbed 'the leech lover' for a reason. No one would ever trust her or accept her. She would forever be seen as an outsider.

Why the hell did the great spirits have to curse him with this person as his imprint? From the leader, the alpha, he only saw disaster ahead from this. From the wolf, the inner animal, he saw his destiny before him in the form of an alabaster beauty. The man was torn. He felt his duty to his home, his tribe, and his pack, but he also felt adoration and a protectiveness for this girl, the woman he had once dubbed his dream girl. Now, she was more than that, she was his soulmate. His wolf had decided. It was Isabella Swan that he was meant for, that would compliment him the best. Only she was fit to stand by his side as the alpha female, making them the all powerful alpha couple to the pack. He had heard that talked about in passing, but really had no idea what it meant to be the alpha couple.

He watched as she relaxed a bit and a shy smile graced her lips along with a crimson flush in her cheek.

"Hey, Jacob." Bella spoke. He was stumped. He didn't know what he should do about her being there after what had just happened.

"Hello, Bella." He decided that being nice and polite was right. He was happy he was there, but he felt he needed to guard himself from her. What if her leech returned? What if she went back to him? If he let his guard down, it would destroy him. No, he couldn't let her in, but he also couldn't push her away. "I wasn't expecting to see you today." He stated, trying his best not to sound like he was trying to send her away.

"Yeah, I didn't wake up this morning thinking I'd be in La Push today either. It's good to see you." She gave him a carefree smile as he smirked right back. He tried not to, but he couldn't agree more with her.

"Yeah, it's been a long time. What can I do for you?" He asked casually and she snickered.

"Actually, it's more of what _I_ can do for _you_." Now, he was stumped.

"Huh?" She bit her lip as she giggled to herself before nodding towards her truck.

"I've got a little something for you." He was surprised by this.

 _Something for me?_ He dropped the rag from his hands and followed her around to the bed of her truck where he saw the two old motorcycles laying against the metal frame. He smirked at this as she snickered.

"Ta da?" She teased him as he snapped his gaze to hers.

"Ah, scrap metal! You shouldn't have." He teased her back, but was a bit irked by this. Was this really all she knew about him, that he was Mr. Goodwrench? He didn't let it show, though. He kept an amused smirk across his face as she blushed.

"My friend Ben, his dad had to get rid of them, something about his house turning into another world war over them. They tried selling them even though they aren't running. I told him that I had a mechanic type friend that might want them." His eyes snapped to her from her last sentence.

 _We haven't seen each other in four months and you consider us friends? Geez!_ His wolf mentally slapped him for that and he subconsciously groaned before smirking at her.

"Uh, huh, me being the mechanic type friend?" She nodded as she flushed at the devilish bright smile he flashed her.

Bella had never been the kind of girl to blush over some guy's smile, but there was something in his that sent butterflies to her stomach. No, she couldn't get attached to him like that.

"So, they aren't yours then?" He pressed, having to make sure. When he first saw them, he was worried that she was turning into an adrenaline junkie.

"Nooo!" She drew out the word with a huff and her hands up defensively. "I know better. My dad wanted to take my head off for just seeing them in my truck." He laughed as this as he turned to her.

"Charlie saw them, huh? Did he freak?" She nodded with wide, amazed eyes.

"Does a rooster crow?" She teased him and he rolled his eyes, amused by her. "He completely flipped out. You should have seen his face though. I thought he was going to bust a vein in his forehead." She mimicked her father's angry face and Jake laughed wholeheartedly.

"I bet! That would have been awesome to see." She flashed a big grin at him as he smirked right back.

Tension grew instead of awkwardness. It wasn't bad, but it made her nervous. The both of them could feel it. It was the same tension that was born when two love struck people stared at each other for too long before looking away.

"So, would you like them? I'm not sure what's all wrong with them, but he said at least one of them is worth a pretty penny." He chuckled a bit. He could already tell by looking at their ass ends what they were. They were pretty old and it would take a lot of ha damn on work to make them look appealing to the eye, buffing and painting mostly, but he should be able to make a decent profit from those two bikes.

"Well, the Honda XL isn't very popular, never really was, but it's easy to fix no matter the problem and parts are cheap and easy to come by. The Harley Sprint will be a little tricker. Their parts are a little more difficult since it is an older model. The Harley should be worth a bunch when finished though.

"Sure, I'll take them." She flashed a victory smile before she unlatched the tailgate and laid it down.

"Do you want some help getting them out? Ben got pretty winded putting them in." Jake laughed at this.

 _I bet he did, wimp._ "I won't need help, but thanks." He flashed her a big smile before he pulled the Honda towards the tailgate, making it creak in protest. Bella became a little worried and he could feel it which made him laugh out of nowhere. He lifted up the bike, which made her gasp surprised, and walked a few steps before slowly lowering it to the ground. Her amazed eyes met his smug ones before she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding.

"Woah. Jacob, you're, like, buff… Are you like secretly taking steroids or something?" She teased and he snickered before flashing a proud smile.

"I'm all natural, baby." She flushed from the term of endearment and she stood beside him as he walked the Honda into the garage. He leaned it against its kickstand then they walked back out for the Harley. They chatted idly as he unloaded the last bike and they walked it into the garage.

"Do you got somewhere you have to be?" He asked as he laid the Harley on the ground and grabbed a wrench.

"Um, not really." She was a bit embarrassed that it was Friday night and she had nothing to do.

"You can take a seat on the couch if you want to chill for a bit." He shrugged as if it meant nothing but whatever her response was would mean a lot.

She had forgotten how easy it was with Jacob. He was good and kind and, though they were so different, the conversation flowed easily. She found herself not wanting to leave. She really wanted to hang out with him. Even though she had a part of herself that protested, the part who wanted to get to know him better won over the rest.

"I'd like to hang out a bit if it's really okay. I don't want to be intruding?" She was honest and he smirked at her welcomingly.

"I'll let you know if I get sick of you." He teased and she flushed as he started pulling it apart with her chatting beside him the whole time.

 **Did you like it? So Jake imprinted on her. I hope I portrayed it all right. I was worried that you might all think he was being a bit of an ass about his imprint. He's just caught between a rock and a hard place in his emotions, caught between his duty and his heart. I hope you all enjoy the road. How long do you think it should be before Bella finds out about him? A week? A month?**

 **Next chapter will be their day together then Bella and Jake's after thoughts of the experience.**

 **Let me know what you think of it.**

 **Love you girls and guys! 3**

 **Lina**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Different Dawn**

 **Chapter Three**

It was an eye opening experience for Bella. It had been so long since she felt comfortable being herself with other people. Jacob didn't roll his eyes or huff at her stupid jokes. He got them, laughed, and hit her back with his own.

He made her feel right. He made her feel normal and accepted.

It was okay to be herself around him instead of pretending to be who others wanted her to be.

They had talked about different subjects, their friends, school, etc.

"You still hang out with that same crowd?" Jacob asked as he used a dirty rag to clean each individual piece of the Honda XL. He had pulled it apart and the floor of the garage was covered with a black tarp with all of the cleaned parts.

"Yeah, the most mixed up group at Forks High." He chuckled at this before grabbing another part to clean.

"Why you say that?"

"Have you seen the people I associate myself with?" He gazed over his shoulder at her and he smirked.

"I don't remember much about them. I mostly just remember Babyface following you around everywhere." Her eyes bugged out at the nickname.

"Babyface?" He chuckled before going back to cleaning the part he was working on.

"Yeah, guy with blonde hair, whatever his name was." He wondered if that guy was still bothering her. If he was, he planned to make sure he left her alone.

"Mike? Where the hell did the Babyface thing come from?" He snickered at this before he turned to her.

"Sorry, my boys came up with that. They like to come up with names for people when they don't really care about their real names." She nodded at this then heard a loud, man-made howl rip through the air.

"Is Billy going to be okay with these bikes?" She asked, suddenly realizing it might be his father heading that way.

"Yeah, he'll be fine with it, but that's not him. Just my boys." She relaxed back in her seat as the garage door opened and two tall Quileute men walked in bearing a strong resemblance to Jacob with their short hair and they both had matching tattoos on their arms, showed through their tank tops. What was with these reservation boys? Were they sneaking steroids into the water supply? They were so built that it made her flush.

She had been around men who were muscular before, but it was so much more than she expected from Jake and his friends.

"Hey, Jake." One of the intruders spoke before ignoring Jacob and flashing Bella a smile that was meant to be charming. It really only looked awkward upon his face. Jacob let out a growl that was too low for Bella's ears, but Quil and Embry caught it immediately, their eyes snapping to their Alpha.

"Bella, this is Quil and Embry." She sent an awkward yet shy wave to them. Quil gave Jake an untrusting glance while Embry waved back.

"Hi, Bella," Embry seemed nice enough. At least he gave her a smile instead of the weird look Jake's friend was giving her. "What's this whole bit?" Embry nodded towards the bikes and Bella offered an answer when Jake didn't.

"My friend had to get rid of his dad's bikes so I offered them up to Jake." She said and Embry flashed a big smile.

"Really?" Jake nodded.

"Yeah, they need a bit of work, but I should have them running soon." Embry strolled over to examine the Harley which hadn't been taken apart yet.

"A Harley Sprint? These things are awesome. Did you know they were only made for seven years then production stopped? People who are into motorcycles go crazy over these." Bella wasn't really sure what the big deal was. Maybe she had to be a guy to get the hype over motorcycles?

"Embry has a dirt bike. He goes nuts over bikes." Jake spoke up and she nodded before she noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Oh, wow, it's getting late." She looked at her watch and realized it was almost seven. Charlie would be getting home and it was past dinner time. She was surprised that he hadn't called her yet.

"It is?" Jake asked as she grabbed her phone off the couch beside her and stood up.

"Yeah." She snickered as he dropped his rag and approached her.

"You going to head out?" He asked. A little saddened by this. He didn't want her to go. He wanted them to hang out some more. His damn pack brothers had to ruin that for him. If they hadn't come, him and Bella could have spent all night in that garage just chatting.

"Yeah, Charlie is probably getting worried." She shrugged it off, but she was just as disappointed as him. She really didn't want to go yet but duty called.

"I'll walk you out." That was so sweet of him. He was still the same Jacob, sweet, funny, and such a bright spirit.

"Thanks." She blushed from the kind gesture. Jake walked with her out of the garage as Embry waved politely.

"Later, Bella!" Jake was annoyed by this.

 _Mine!_ His wolf snarled on the inside and both Embry and Quil felt the tension within their friend. Something was definitely up.

"Bye, Quil. Bye, Embry!" Bella waved politely then Jake closed his brothers in the garage to give him and Bella the facade of privacy.

"Sorry about that. They tend to show up unannounced like this is their house." She flushed as she avoided his gaze like some giddy teenager.

"I don't mind. It's cool that you have friends like that. It's kind of hard to have friends any way that are that comfortable in your home when your dad is the chief of police and threatens to arrest everyone that comes around." He laughed at this.

"Well, he has never threatened to arrest me so I have a hard time believing that." He teased her and she flushed.

"There lies the difference. My dad actually likes you. He doesn't like many people. Feel grateful for that." He was glad to hear this. He knew Charlie liked him, he always had, but there was a much different reason than most would have for liking that he had the chief of police on his side. He was glad because it was her, his imprint. One day, they would be together, get married, have kids, live happily ever after. It was good that Charlie wouldn't be a problem for them. He would have Charlie's approval. That was a given.

Whoa, whoa! What was he thinking?! This imprint was fucking with his head. Why would he automatically assume that they would end up dating? It wasn't a necessary thing for an imprint and a wolf. Jared and Kim weren't dating and Jared imprinted on her.

Plus, this was Bella. She had dated a vampire! What would make him think for even a second that he was her type? He was the polar opposite of her ex!

"It was good to see you. It's been too long." She smiled as he said this, the most sincere he had been their whole time together. He seemed very guarded, but not closed off. To her, it seemed like he wasn't sure if she was going to disappear or not. It was strange. She didn't know why he would think she would just go away.

"Yeah, it has been. I don't think we've seen each other since you dropped by my school on my birthday. You still had all your hair then." She teased him, but really it was strange to see him without his beautiful long hair. "Why did you cut it off anyways?" She asked and he chuckled, a little nervous to answer this. Would it be too soon to tell her the truth? He wasn't sure.

"This seemed more practical." _For running around as a wolf all damn day!_ He added in thought, but didn't say it aloud. "Why? Is it that bad to see more of my ugly mug?" He joked with her and she snickered as she blushed.

"No, I like it. It's very you…" She reached up and ran her fingers through the side of his hair which earned her a contented pur from him. His hair was so soft, like silk, almost like a newborn baby's hair. She noticed his guard come down for a moment and she saw the jubilation in his eyes which sent butterflies straight to her stomach.

It was too much too soon. She didn't know him very well and she felt a crush developing, a fondness of Jake growing. He didn't seem like he was in the right place for something to blossom between them and she didn't think she was either, but something inside of her was saying that it was right, that nothing was more true than him and her.

It was illogical, but her heart was screaming at her that Jake was it, the one, all of those things hopeless romantics dream about.

She retracted her hand almost like he had burned her, but he hadn't. His eyes looked to her in wonder and he could feel that the imprint was affecting her. She was feeling the connection and she had let herself bathe in it for a moment.

"...it's just a different you." She finished her statement from before and he smirked gratefully.

"Thanks." He pushed the thought of the imprint to the back of his mind for then. He would dwell on it later.

"For the record, I really liked your long hair. This is nice too, but still…." She wasn't sure what to add so she just left it at that.

She struggled to leave, thinking she might go another four months without seeing him. It was suffocating, thinking she would have to wait that long. She couldn't move to her truck with her mind on that, like something was stopping her. She couldn't leave without knowing she would see him again soon.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow?" She blurted out, immediately wishing she had some verbal filter. Tomorrow was Saturday and she always did a lot of stuff on Saturday, but her thought had pushed the sentence out long before she thought to stop it.

He chuckled at this and flashed her a smile. "Um, I don't know." She was tongue-tied for a minute. Though he didn't ask, she knew he was curious for a reason why she was asking.

"Sorry, I know that was a little strange." Now, she was embarrassed, bordering on mortified. "We just haven't seen each other in a while and I was hoping we could hang out some more." She hoped she hadn't made herself look like a complete fool. He smiled at her, doing a bit of an internal victory dance. He didn't want to be the weird one for asking and she saved him the embarrassment.

"You're welcome to come and hang out anytime. Just call first, okay?" If she called first, she wouldn't put his dad in the awkward position of having to make up a lie for where he was just to cover up him patrolling.

"Cool. I'll call you tomorrow then?" She asked and he chuckled with a nod.

"It's a date." He felt like an idiot for saying that when she flushed like a tomato. That was really stupid to say. It was just his thing he always said when someone was trying to make plans with him. "Uh, I mean, I'll talk to you then." She gave him a quick hug which took him by surprise before she climbed into the truck. He waved to her as she started up the beast and backed out of his driveway.

As soon as she was out of sight, the garage door opened and out walked Quil and Embry.

"Dude, you are so damn obvious." Quil spit out and Jake scowled at his pack brother.

"Obvious about what exactly?" Jacob sneered in response. His wolf was irritable and didn't like others talking about his imprint.

"Come on, Jake! You're trying to get into the leech lover's pants, aren't you?" Jacob growled at his friend in warning. "Don't get defensive. I don't blame you. She does have a nice ass." With that, Jake lost control of himself and punched Quil square in the nose, sending him to the ground.

"Whoa, Jake! Calm down!" Embry tried to intervene, but Jake just saw red.

"Don't you ever talk about Bella like that again! Don't fucking look at her!" He was vibrating with rage as Quil pushed his nose back in place before moving to his feet.

"What is your problem!" Embry shoved Quil to shut him up before placing himself between the two.

"Quil, just shut your mouth for a minute and listen! If you thought with more than your dick, you would see that Jake imprinted on Bella." Quil's jaw slacked as he looked at his alpha who was slowly calming down.

"You _imprinted_ on her?" Jake took a deep breath which got rid of the rest of his anger.

"Yeah, I did," he confessed and Quil shook his head in disbelief.

"That is just...wow. I thought an imprint had to be Quileute?"

"Emily isn't Quileute. She's Makkah." Jake retorted and Quil rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but she ain't a-" Jake growled, knowing full well what Quil was about to call Bella. He never liked the derogatory term, but now it upset him even more.

"Don't you even think-"

"-paleface." Jake went to charge at Quil for that, but Embry stood in his way.

"Seriously, dude? Stop!" Embry spoke to Quil while holding Jake back.

"No, it makes absolutely no sense. I'm not trying to be an asshole-"

"Could've fooled me." Jake sneered as Embry finally released him.

"The point is you imprinting on her goes against all logic. Not because of what she looks like, but because of who she is. She dated our enemy for crying out loud. I honestly don't think that she is someone that can accept what we are. She might like you and everything as human Jake, but when she finds out you are a wolf, she's going to go running for the hills. If she doesn't, I'll apologize then, but I highly doubt it will come to that. She isn't like Emily or Kim. Bella Swan is not one of us and she never will be." Jacob was raging at the things he was saying about his imprint. Part of him saw the logic in his words, but a big part of him didn't want to believe it. How much bad luck would he have to have for his soulmate, his imprint, to be someone who couldn't accept him as the wolf he was? He would have to have massacred an entire town in a past life to have that bad of karma.

He slowly calmed himself down and took a deep breath.

"Neither of you are to phase until I give you the go ahead. I don't want either of you talking to anyone about this until I've had the chance." Jake spoke with a true alpha command and both of them stiffened.

"What are you going to do?" Embry asked and Jake let out a defeated breath.

"I need some advice with this. I'm going to talk to my dad." Quil rolled his eyes and ran home as Jake strolled towards the house. Embry didn't leave, but he stayed a step behind Jake.

"Hold on a sec, Jake." The alpha halted and turned towards his brother.

"What?" Jake sneered with irritation. After Quil spout off, he didn't need someone else telling him how Bella was no good for him as an imprint.

"Don't listen to Quil. You know how narrow minded he is. Plus, he's had to run patrols with Paul so you know the shit he has been whispering to Quil." Jake was still suspicious of whatever Embry was going to say.

"I don't want to hear about how you think Bella isn't a good imprint for me." Embry shook his head.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"Okay?" Jake was confused, uncertain.

"The Spirits don't make fuck ups, Jake. You imprinted on Bella for a reason, not because she dated a vampire, but because she will be someone who will compliment you the best. That is the way imprinting works. We all know this. Don't let Quil or Paul make you feel like it's wrong because whoever a wolf imprints on is the right person for them and Bella is no exception to the rule." Jake stood there for a moment as he took in his words.

"You don't have a problem with it?" Embry shook his head with a smirk.

"No, the exact opposite. I saw how you are together. Like magnets, you move, she moves. It's intense, but a good intense. I've got your back all the way, Jake." He was glad for his pack brothers encouragement. At least he had one person in his corner. He knew the rest of the pack would be a lot harder to sway.

"Thanks, man. I appreciate it." They hugged before Embry pulled away and nodded.

"Everyone else will see things the same way. They just will need some time. Plus, it doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, but you." Jake groaned at this. He knew it was true, but he was so conflicted.

"Yeah, that's why I've got to talk to my dad." With that, Embry said his goodbyes and made his leave.

Jake was a little hesitant to have this conversation with his father. Billy was in a similar position as him concerning Bella Swan. He had known the girl since she was born. He had been one of the first people to hold her after she came into the world, but she had chosen the side of the vampires instead of heeding Billy's warning to stay away from them. He assumed she knew what the Cullen's were. She had been with the youngest for so long that it seemed inconceivable that she couldn't know the truth.

Some would see it as she had turned her back on her own kind, on humans.

Grudgingly, Jake strolled through the front door and found his father whittling in his wheelchair in the corner, whistling a little tune to himself as he did so.

"Dad?" Billy didn't stop, but nodded as he moved his chisel skillfully across the wood.

"You done in the garage? You were out there for a while?" Jake knew his father well enough to know he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying to him.

"Can we talk for a minute?" He nodded yet still did not put down his chisel.

"Sure." Jake hated it when his father got like this. His tunnel vision was so bad sometimes that it could take a bomb to take his mind off what he was doing.

Still, Jake strolled over to the couch and took a seat next to his father.

"I imprinted." He blurted out and Billy nodded nonchalantly like he didn't hear a word he said.

"Uh huh." Jake just scowled at the side of his father's head and a growl slipped through his lips.

"Dad!" Billy's eyes snapped to him and he sat his chisel in his lap while giving his son his full attention.

"Sorry, son. What did you say?"

"I said I imprinted." Billy's eyes widened as he shook his head.

"I think my mind is playing tricks on me. I could have sworn you just said you imprinted." Jake nodded his confirmation and Billy smiled big at his son. "That's great, wow. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Bella." The excited expression slipped from Billy's face which Jake expected. He never thought his father would be happy about it. He wasn't stupid, but his reaction still didn't irritate him any less.

"Bella as in Bella Swan, Charlie's daughter?" Jake bit his lip nervously as he nodded.

"I don't know any other Bella's around this area."

"Wha-How-Did you go to Forks today or something?" Billy struggled to form a sentence from his shock.

"No, she was here. She came here to deliver some broken down bikes a friend was getting rid of." Billy was still in utter shock.

"Oh, wow." He was at a loss for words.

"Wow? That's it?" Jake couldn't believe the lack of reaction. He was expecting this to be his father's worst nightmare come to life.

"What's it?"

"I just told you I imprinted on the only girl in a thousand miles that has dated my mortal enemy and all you can say is 'wow'?" He pressed and Billy quickly shook off his shock to address the matter at hand.

"Jacob, it is a shock, trust me. As far back as our records go, all the way to the first spirit wolf, no one has ever imprinted on anyone outside of our tribe, even Emily is Quileute even though she was brought up on the Makkah Reservation. Bella is the first imprint to not be Quileute. I'm not shocked because of her history." Jacob was surprised to hear this.

"Wha-Why not?"

"An imprint isn't chosen for what they have done, but who they are and who they can be."

"I know that, Dad, but-"

"But, What?"

"I don't know. Shouldn't there be some like unspoken rule for something like this? She dated a Cullen!" Billy nodded, but he seemed unfazed by this.

"Son, I know it's strange, but she is your imprint and that overrides whatever she has done or been involved in. Did you tell her about the imprint and the pack?" Jake stood up and started pacing the room anxiously.

"No, I have no idea how I would especially with her having dated my enemy! It makes no sense! I'm the exact opposite of that leech!" Billy did not flinch or even show in his face that he agreed with his son.

"Jacob, stop pacing before you burn a hole in the floor." He stopped and turned to his father who looked to him with understanding eyes. "Tell me this. What all do you know about Bella other than she is Charlie's daughter and dated Edward Cullen?" Jacob was instantly stumped and Billy hummed in understanding. "Exactly." Jacob wasn't sure about what his father meant.

"Exactly what?"

"You don't know anything about her. We all have judged her under the assumption that she knows the Cullen's secret and that she stayed around willing. We don't know anything for sure. She has never confirmed or denied anything yet we all look at her like a pariah and like she is one of those vampires. None of us know anything and that includes you, Jacob. She is your imprint and even you judge her before you even know her. You have spent less than a days time around her total in your whole life.

"Bella has always been like family and it was disappointing that she dated a Cullen, but that wasn't enough to exclude her from being like family, even with what happened to your mother." Jacob was stumped.

"So what am I supposed to do?" He asked, desperate for some guidance.

"Get to know her, spend time with her, find out her likes and dislikes. Discover who your imprint actually is. You will realize she isn't the monster you and your pack like to imagine her being." Billy scowled after the last bit of his statement. He knew Bella Swan was anything but a monster. He knew exactly how selfless and caring she really was.

Jake was tongue tied. Yeah, the pack categorized her along with the vampires, but he never saw her as a monster. Frustrating, yes, but not that.

"What?" Billy groaned before grabbing his whittle and started carving again.

"Did you know she volunteers at the homeless shelter on Saturdays?" Jake's jaw slacked when Billy told him this, still not looking at him. "And that she volunteers at the library to read to little kids who can't read themselves?" That was so sweet that his heart tightened. "Or maybe even that she quit working at that hiking store to work as a waitress and still brings practically no money home because she pays the meals of those who need the food more than she needs the money?" Billy finally looked up to his son who had shock written across his face. "Should have figured." Billy huffed.

"How did I not know about this?"

"You never asked. You never asked about Charlie or Bella because as soon as you phased, she was no longer an interest to you. You judged her as soon as you found out the truth about your mother's death. I wasn't going to force you to see what you wanted to remain blind to. People who want to remain in a false world will not see the grass below their feet or the sun in the sky until they are ready.

"So, why are you ready to hear it? Is it just because you imprinted on her? Or because she made the initiative to bring you those bikes?" With that, Billy wheeled himself away to his room and Jake was left with a million questions and a ton of guilt.

 **Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
